


a hole in you and me, that pulls us together

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Violence, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi and Hanamiya don't like each other much if at all, but Imayoshi is the only one Hanamiya trusts to hold a knife against his throat. And what's a holiday party without rough sex between former teammates? [Imahana knife play smut, yo.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hole in you and me, that pulls us together

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual! It should be clear enough in the fic but I want to stress that this is 100% consensual. But yes, knife play, there's some blood drawn. And it's Imayoshi and Hanamiya, so they are not very nice to each other. I tagged consensual violence because knife play and the sex is a little rough.

The knife presses against his throat and Hanamiya tries not to breathe. Imayoshi is smiling at him, that same fucking smile he’s worn for years, and he’s got the knife flush against his throat. There are bruises mottling his own chest. Imayoshi is possessive in his own way, and Hanamiya is bearing the marks of that. The blade is still chilly against his skin, even though it seems like it’s been held there for hours.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Imayoshi says conversationally, like there isn’t a raging Christmas party on the other side of the door. It’s not like Hanamiya expected anything different when Imayoshi dragged him back here; they weren’t going to exchange holiday presents.

He really hates Imayoshi. He hates Imayoshi for being able to hold a blade so steadily against him without flinching. He’s known Imayoshi for years now and has never seen him so much as startled. “Such a bad boy,” Imayoshi murmurs and Hanamiya bares his teeth.

Imayoshi’s free hand is fumbling with his cock and Hanamiya’s hips are pushing forward, as much as he’s trying to stay still. “So eager,” Imayoshi says. Hanamiya wants to snarl at him, to tell Imayoshi he doesn’t want this, but he already agreed to be quiet. As much as he hates Imayoshi, the sex is—unfortunately—quite good, and Imayoshi is the only one he trusts to hold a knife to his throat. That might be the only thing he trusts Imayoshi to do, actually.

He’s not surprised that Imayoshi has lube—he doesn’t want to know how or why, but he’s not surprised. “Here—won’t you?” Imayoshi says, removing the knife from his throat and handing it to him. “I just need to…”

A lube slick finger presses into him and Hanamiya gasps. Imayoshi has always been too good at this. A hand claps over his mouth. “We have to be quiet, Hanamiya. We don’t want someone else walking in, do we?” Hanamiya bites at Imayoshi’s hand but doesn’t make a noise. “That’s what I thought.” Imayoshi pushes another finger inside him and Hanamiya clenches his hand around the knife.

The hand drops at the same moment Imayoshi crooks his fingers and Hanamiya bites on his tongue so hard he draws blood. He looks down to see Imayoshi remove his fingers and start to slide a condom onto his cock. Imayoshi doesn’t do slow, which is exactly how Hanamiya likes it, and only a brief moment passes before Imayoshi is inside him, fucking him. “I’ll take that knife again,” he says silkily, and Hanamiya hates the way that voice makes him feel.

Imayoshi kisses him, if it can be called that, since kisses tends to evoke imagery of sweetness and this is more a claim of dominance. Hanamiya bites at Imayoshi’s lip and is pleased when he tastes blood, like he’s actually managed to hurt him. Imayoshi pulls away, and the knife slides against his neck again. Imayoshi fucks him steadily, but Imayoshi ignores his cock. Hanamiya tries to touch himself, because the pressure is building up, but Imayoshi pushes his hand away. “I don’t think so,” Imayoshi says, and he twists his hand ever so slightly, and there’s the sharp sting on a cut on his neck.

“Fuck you,” Hanamiya says, furious and too turned on to care that there’s people outside the room.

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Imayoshi says blithely. “I like you so much better when you’re quiet, you know.” Imayoshi shifts, and Imayoshi definitely knows what he’s doing, because his mind starts to get hazy and all he can focus on is the feel of Imayoshi fucking him and the steady pressure against his throat. He makes a low moan and Imayoshi silences him with a particularly rough thrust. He’s digging his hands into Imayoshi’s back, clawing at him, determined to leave some sort of mark.

Imayoshi always orgasms quietly and Hanamiya hates it. He wants to see Imayoshi’s calmness drop if only for a brief moment. The only indication he gets is that the knife blade presses a little more firmly.

“Always a pleasure,” Imayoshi says as he slowly slides out of him. Imayoshi lowers the knife and presses it back into Hanamiya’s palm. Hanamiya growls and uses his other hand to reach for his own still hard cock. “Don’t,” Imayoshi says and Hanamiya immediately stops, hating himself for being trained to respond to Imayoshi’s voice.

Hanamiya closes his eyes and tries to ignore the sounds of Imayoshi getting dressed again. He opens his eyes after a few minutes, and Imayoshi is fully dressed and staring at him impassively. “You should get dressed, you know. There’s a lot of people here, and you wouldn’t want anyone to see you like this.”

He slips out the door, closing it quietly, but Hanamiya can still hear the music from behind the door. He sets the knife down on the floor, and kicks at some shoes until they cover it. He certainly doesn’t want to look at that.

Hanamiya gets dressed slowly, still throbbing with anger, but he pulls himself together. When he finally leaves the bedroom, he beelines for the drinks. He almost misses the way Imayoshi is draped all over Sakurai, whispering something to make him blush.

Imayoshi looks up and him and smiles, and Hanamiya has to tear his gaze away before the red hot anger and jealousy morph into something more dangerous.

Later, after he’s had a drink, he catches Imayoshi alone. “Don’t make me break an ankle,” he says. He’s not sure if he means Imayoshi or Sakurai.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not written yet, but it's been plotted out by myself and PeopleCoveredInFish that Sakurai and Hanamiya have a pissing contest over Imayoshi. Which is ridiculous, because who would fight over Imayoshi? Naturally, Imayoshi is DELIGHTED. One of us will probably write that eventually.


End file.
